Teeter boards as heretofore known have been generally mounted on a stationary base so as to provide them with a tilting motion about an intermediately positioned support. As thus provided they have been relatively static devices the use of which has required no exercise of skill or agility on the part of its riders. The use thereof has for this reason been limited and has lacked appeal to other than the youngest of children.
One effort has been made to enhance the appeal of the teeter board. This is exhibited in U.S. Design Patent 220,115. Here, however, the inventor has merely provided an undercarriage for a teeter board in the form of a rigid frame secured to a wheeled shaft.
There have, in the past, been some balancing boards which have had a roller type base to give them dynamic features. However, these have offered a precarious position for a rider, being intended for use by a single rider in an upright position and the board thereof being invariably shiftable with respect to its rolling base. Moreover, the balancing boards of the prior art have never particularly lent themselves to a safe use as a teeter board.